Of Fangs and Folly
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: AxS drabbles ranging from humor, romance, to even angst - #14 Wolfish Tendencies : Summary: Where Ashitaka and San act like puppies.
1. Mine

_A/N: So I watched the movie again for the 285738986757029 (no kidding) time and I can't hold in the urge to write fanfic for this awesome movie anymore so... hope you enjoy the drabbles! Feedback is love :) And before I forget, I don't own the amazingly epic movie Princess Mononoke  


* * *

_

**Title:** Mine

**Date:** 6/6/09

**Word Count:** 455

**Genre(s): **Humor, Romance(?)

**Characters:** San, Lady Eboshi, Ashitaka

**Summary: **It seems San wants to murder Lady Eboshi and, for the first time, not because of the forest.

.

San's nose twitched in aggravation as she narrowed her eyes to the sight before her. She had run all the way down to Irontown and had even sucked it up enough to go into the village, even normally through the gate, and all she had been rewarded with was horrid smells and now _this_.

"Alright, so all we have to do is work on the water-mills that will provide power to-" Ashitaka was suddenly interrupted as he was jerked back by the arm, the person responsible for his displacement standing in front of him with their arms crossed over their chest angrily.

"Ah," Eboshi said with wide eyes, "If it isn't Princess Mononoke."

"You better stay away," San declared as she tightened her hands into fists.

Eboshi blinked in surprise before a concerned expression spread on her face, "What have I done?"

"Hah!" San laughed bitterly as her eyes narrowed dangerous, "Don't act like you don't know!"

The Irontown leader furrowed her brows in further confusion before saying, "I have no idea what I have done to upset you."

"Y-You're-" San stuttered and was unable to say anything intellegable before she took a deep breath and took a step back, grabbing onto Ashitaka's arm.

"Don't come near _my_ mate!" she declared, emphasizing her ownership as her grip on Ashitaka tightened, so much that it was slightly painful for the brown-haired youth (although he didn't show it).

Eboshi stared at the youthful couple, one who looked about to re-start her assassination attempts and one who looked eerily calm with a slight smile, she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up.

"My child," she said as she caught her breath, "I'm not going to steal your 'mate.'"

San glared at her for another good minute before, "You better not."

"Oh," Lady Eboshi gasped as she put her hand to her mouth, "But you may be worried about those other ladies down at the ironworks. Seems that whenever he goes there they go into an uproar."

San's eyes widened before she howled in annoyance and set off in the direction, she hoped, was the ironworks.

"San!" Ashitaka called after her, yet his voice was unheard over Lady Eboshi's, "Don't kill anyone!"

Some time later, Ashitaka sighed as he tried to hold a wiggling San over his shoulder still.

"San," he groaned as her fist connected with his back yet again, "You didn't have to beat up half those women."

"Yes I did," San growled from his backside as she kept struggling, "I'm protecting my claim on you! You're like my territory that I need to keep an eye on all the time so invaders don't steal you! Now let me go so I can finish them _all_ off!


	2. Scars

**Title: **Scars

**Date:** 6/12/09

**Word Count:** 408

**Genre(s):** Romance / Uncontrollable Fluff

**Characters: **Ashitaka, San

**Summary: **Scars don't show past misfortunes, but events to reflect on and cherish.

.

Ashitaka hummed in satisfaction and smiled lightly as San ran a hand through his messy brown hair, the princess' keen eyes inspecting his handsome face carefully.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently as he cracked open an eye to look up into the face of his love.

San was silent for a few seconds before she shook her head lightly and said, "Your scar."

"On my arm?" he asked as he looked down at the faint discolorment his curse had left him.

"No," she stated as her hand came to rest on the left side of his face, running her index finger below his eye, "The one below your eye. The one I made. I'm sorry for that."

The brown-haired youth blinked at her before his smile widened and he said, "Everytime I think about it I smile."

It was San's turn to be confused, her now slightly furrowed brow showcasing this, before she asked, "That doesn't make since. It shows how hostile I was to you."

"Yes, it does show how you didn't want anything to do with me," Ashitaka agreed as he looked up into the clear skies, holding down a chuckle as he saw San out of the corner of his eye duck her head in chagrin, "But, more importantly, it shows how much you've changed towards me. It makes me think about how grateful I am now that you've accepted me."

He moved his stormy blue-grey eyes back to San and found that she couldn't say anything, her face showing the slightest bit of a blush as she continued to stare at him. With a sudden movement and a mischevious grin, he took this opportunity when she was temporarily stunned (as it was very rare) to flip her over, himself now hovering over her like she'd just been doing with him.

Noting a second too late how he caught her off guard and had taken advantage, a light growl rumbled form San's throat and she narrowed her eyes in warning, but Ashitaka ignored this as he lowered his head to rub their noses together.

"Aren't you glad you've accepted me too?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling in their close proximity.

San smiled lightly as she quieted her growl before muttering a soft, "Yes."


	3. I Can't

**Title:** I Can't

**Date:** 6/19/09

**Word Count:** 850

**Genre(s):** Angst, romance

**Characters:** San, Ashitaka

**Summary:** Although she yearns to, she cannot go to him. She can think of past memories, but knows she cannot make a future. She can only listen to his calls and her heart slowly breaking now.

.

She could hear him.

He always came at this time, when the sun was well past it's half-way mark and it wasn't early enough to still be named afternoon yet too early to be called night. He would sometimes come riding his elk, but most of the time he came into the forest on foot with nothing more then the clothes on his back.

Closing her eyes, San allowed herself to bask in past memories, like when he came into the new forest the first time. It'd been two weeks since the Forest God's death and when her nose twitched at his earthy scent, she felt her eyes widen and the hair on her neck go on-end. She'd ran to him, not even giving thought to asking one of her brothers who'd have made the trek much quicker, and when she had seen him she felt her face stretch into a smile that he soon mirrored.

She enjoyed his visits, when he dared to come into a sacred land no-one else did. With his stormy steel-blue eyes that were like rain clouds and his brown hair that was as soft as flower petals, she could sit and talk with him for hours. Although she never did like it when he left, she did look forward to when they'd rub noses and then share a parting kiss. At the first time he dared bring together their lips, she was confused but after he explained that he was showing affection, she felt herself blush before saying wolves often touched noses to show love, thus making him do both before they parted.

While he was indeed human, each time she saw him he changed more and more in her eyes. Soon she was looking past his human traits as her head was clouded by the way he smiled when he was genuinely pleased or the way his laughter rumbled up from deep inside his chest.

Suddenly, she heard one of her brothers snort in their sleep and it snapped her back to reality.

To a reality where Ashitaka was calling out to her and she wasn't answering.

Because somewhere along the way of their courtship, something had changed inside of her. He didn't notice it, he was a little too blinded by his unconditional love for her to notice something she hid so well, but it was something that was shaking the princess down to her very core.

When she heard him call out her name in his warm and inviting voice in the muggy air once again, she placed her hands over her ears in a childlike fashion and pulled her knees up, hoping to block out his searching voice as she continued to hide herself in the cave she and her brothers still shared after their Mother passed.

She hadn't gone to him in six months, and yet he still came at least twice a week, calling and searching for her. She had thought that after the first few months of her not going to him he would give up, would simply stay in Irontown and would find another to fill the void left by her in his heart. Although she knew him to be stubborn, she didn't think he was to such a level of almost stupidity. She was not giving him any attention in the least, was even intentionally averting him, yet he kept coming back.

And everytime that he had to go back, whether it being almost night or the morning if he searched through the darkness, and his voice stopped echoing through the steadily growing trees she felt like her heart was breaking all over again. For someone she cared about so much, wanted to touch and feel so badly, to have to walk away because _she_ was the one in the wrong; it was tearing her apart. And when she thought about what she must be putting _him_ through every time, she felt all the worse.

But she knew, as she felt her heart begin to flutter as his voice called out again, that what he had been doing to her when they were together was more painful then this heartbreak.

Because he was making her human.

It wasn't that he was doing it intentionally; but the way he was making her heart beat fast, making her feel so carefree, she felt her wolf side slowly eroding away. When she was with him, her guard was down and her senses were focused solely on him. He made her forget about her duties to the forest. He made her feel selfish, and that is what humans are. But she isn't, won't, _can't _be that because she is a wolf, a protector of the forest.

So, she will hide away.

She won't answer his calls.

She won't look into his eyes that make her feel safe.

She won't go into him wide open arms.

But, no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

And no matter how hard she tries, she knows she will always be in love with Ashitaka.


	4. Guardians

**Title:** Guardians

**Date: **6/26/09

**Word Count: **285

**Genre(s):** Humor, general

**Characters:** Wolf brother twins, Yakul, side San and Ashitaka

**Summary:** Sometimes siblings really do annoy.

.

"This is so annoying."

"I agree."

The two wolf brother twins sighed together as they continued to hear the playful, light howling of San as her and that that brown-haired young human rolled around in the tall grass.

"I don't understand why we even supervise her," one said to the other, "She's seventeen summers old like us; she can take care of herself."

"I think so, too," the other answered as his ear flicked irritably, "But she is our sister. We must keep an eye on her."

As they heard Ashitaka's deeper laughter mix in, as San no doubt had tackled him to the ground again, the brothers lightly growled.

"Oh, you be quiet," San shouted before continuing her wrestling with Ashitaka.

"Troublesome," the two wolves muttered as they lowered their growls.

At this time, Yakul, who had been innocently eating grass nearby, came over to the brothers as he'd sensed their displeasure from their recent growls.

"Aren't you annoyed with them as well?" one of them asked the elk as the other silver wolf scoffed.

The loyal animal blinked it's large dark eyes and flicked it's head before sharing, "If they are happy then I am happy," before he continued to eat grass.

The brothers watched him for a little before turning to each other, their ears drooping in guilt.

"We're Gods and are supposed to be gracious," one voiced, "Yet we are selfish like lowly humans."

"The elk has more of a godly persona then us," the other muttered dejectedly. Yakul, still close by, lightly grinned as he chewed when he heard this comment.

The two wolves howled out in self-loathing, yet it earned them nothing but a sharp yell from San again.


	5. Catch Me!

**Title:** Catch Me!

**Date:** 7/5/09

**Word Count:** 273

**Genre(s):** Humor, fluff if you squint

**Characters:** Ashitaka, San

**Summary:** Although Ashitaka truly wishes she would, it seems San will never really listen to him.

.

"San!" Ashitaka called after his lover as he ran through the forest at a breakneck speed, pushing leaves and branches out of the way, "You really shouldn't be doing this!" he continued to shout through his harsh pants, hoping his voice would reach her as she'd created quite a lead.

The past prince came to a stop in a small clearing and tried to regain his breathing, looking around for San as he stood.

"You still can't keep up," San said from high up a tree, her mischevious grin of teeth lightly glimmering in the mid-day sun.

"Come down from there," Ashitaka attempted to order as he walked over to stand under the tree, hands on his hips.

"I'm fine," she snorted, but as she saw him narrowing his eyes, she scoffed lightly before leaping down.

Ashitaka sighed in relief and immediatly latched onto her, causing the princess of the forest to almost let out a yelp of shock.

"You sure you two are alright?"

San narrowed her eyes at him, "I was just stretching my legs."

"You're six months pregnant!" the brown-haired man exclaimed as he placed a hand on her swollen belly, "You're in no condition to go running around like that!"

Not afraid of him in the least, San let out a warning growl before saying, "I can do whatever I want," and breaking out of his embrace to sprint a good ten yards away.

"And anyway," she called back, "You really should be able to catch me then if I'm so disabled."

And with that she was gone, leaving her worried lover to sigh in his hand before following.

* * *


	6. Enamored

**Title:** Enamored

**Date:** 7/19/09

**Word Count:** 287

**Genre(s):** General, humor

**Characters:** San, one of her wolf brothers

**Summary:** You can't hide anything from siblings.

.

San looked around her surroundings semi-frantically before she picked up the front of her worn dress and, bringing it to her nose, took in a large sniff of it; sighing as she exhaled.

"What are you doing, sister?"

At the voice, the princess looked down from her high place in the tree to see one of her brothers sitting at the bottom, tongue lolling out as he was catching his breath.

"Nothing," she scoffed as she dropped down to the forest floor, going up to him and rubbing his mussel affectionately. The brother looked at her face, studying her for a few seconds, before he snorted and twisted his body for her to jump on to. She did so gracefully and they were on their way through their forest of new life and restless animals.

San was thankful that her brother couldn't see her as she lifted her clothes to smell again. Although Ashitaka's warmth of the parting hug that he had given her when he had to leave was gone, his scent was still imprinted on her clothes from their tight contact and it was a grateful memento to her. Most humans smelled of salt and iron, yet Ashitaka had a calming scent that was of the deep forest from his constant visits to her.

"Are you smelling yourself because you smell of that human you're so fond of?" her brother suddenly voiced just what she had been enjoying, causing San to yelp in surprise and for her to drop her clothing in alarm.

The wolf howled with laughter at catching her while the princess could do nothing but growl in annoyance.


	7. Just the Girl

**Title:** Just the Girl

**Date:** 8/9/09

**Word Count: **413

**Genre(s):** Humor, romance

**Characters:** Ashitaka, Kuroku, Toki

**Summary:** It really is no wonder that Ashitaka fell so hard for San if he finds _this_ to be attractive.

.

"You should have seen her," Ashitaka said to Kuroku, "it was amazing."

"What are you two talking about?" Toki asked as she entered hers and Kuroku's house that Ashitaka had been staying at for reconstruction.

"I went and visited San today."

"U-huh," Toki said as she sat next to her husband, un-affected with his adorable puppy-love face as she'd seen it almost ever time the Princess' name was so much as mentioned.

"We ended up at the river, and we were talking," he started.

"Sounds romantic," Toki said with a bland voice as she took the bowl of rice that Kuroku had been eating for herself. He did a slight whimper of protest but she gave him a glare, and he stood down right away. He knew from experience not to deal with her after one of her shifts.

"And my stomach growls," Ashitaka goes on, unaffected by Toki's unattentiveness and Kuroku's sulking, "So she suddenly wades into the river and starts standing there, still as a statue, when suddenly her arm juts into the water and her hand comes out with a fish."

At the idea of someone catching a fish out of quickly moving water, _barehanded_ at that, both Toki and Kuroku's attention was caught and Kuroku said, "That _is_ amazing."

"No, no," Ashitaka shook his head, "That's not the _really_ impressive part."

Toki's eyes narrowed and asked, "Whatcha mean?"

"So she comes back to me with the fish and _bites_ the fish's head _clean off_."

Kuroku and Toki blinked before Kuroku gagged.

"And then she gives it to me, still wiggling and all, to eat. It was breath taking," Ashitaka ended.

"It was _breath taking_ how she bit off the fish's head?" Toki asked, the bridge of her nose crinkling up as if she'd smelled something bad.

"Absolutely. And the fish tasted good, too."

"Did you eat it raw?" Kuroku asked as he put a hand to his mouth, the graphic image of San biting and then spitting out the head of a fish looping around in his head.

"After I descaled it with my teeth, yes," Ashitaka said with a soft smile, those teeth he'd just been talking about appearing with the gesture. "But San, she's just so..." he drifted off before shaking his head, not knowing what words would express what he had felt.

The youth was so much in his own world that he didn't hear Toki whisper to Kuroku, "They really _are_ meant for each other."

.

_A/N: Yes, it is humanly possible do both things as one of my fishing friend did it one time and once I got over the initial, you know, holy **** on a ****ing sandwich with a side of ****!!! reaction, it was really amazing :B_


	8. In Tandem

**Title:** In Tandem

**Date:** 9/2/09

**Word Count:** 190

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Characters:** Ashitaka, San

**Summary:** The only witness to their annual night visits is the majestic full moon.

.

San looked forward to when it was a full moon because then she knew that Ashitaka would come for certain. He was getting better at being undetected as he went through the forest, but it was all for naught as they both knew where he would end up just like every other full moon.

It was a small clearing where wild-flowers bloomed during the day, and on occasion there were even flowers that bloomed at night. Tonight was one of those nights as pale blue petals reached up into the inky night, yet the young couple was always too distracted by each other to notice.

It would also start the same almost every time, a tight embrace before they were racing to rid each other of troublesome clothes, their lips and tongues mashing together as they battled for dominance before their bodies fell into the tall grass and flowers, a tangle of limbs and passion.

The night would be silent as their moans filled the air and pants echoed through the trees, the two of them seeming to be the only ones in the forest as the moonlight continued to shine on.


	9. Appearances

**Title:** Appearances

**Date:** 9/20/09

**Word Count:** 429

**Genre(s):** Drama, romance, slight angst

**Characters:** San, Ashitaka

**Summary:** Thoughts about herself and Ashitaka plague San, and she doesn't like it.

.

Sometimes San forgets how to breath when she's around Ashitaka because she's thinking about so many other things that she forgets that simple, most important, action. Although she'd like to focus on how his shaggy hair floats with the wind or how his stormy-gray eyes glimmer in the sun, her thoughts take another turn as she thinks of her own appearance.

Leaves in her hair that's more course then her brother's fur, dirt and scratches all over her body from running in the forest, and drastic red tattoos that cover her face that will never come off.

She then begins to think about women she sometimes glimpses on the road or from Irontown, how their hair is long and silky, how their faces are painted and polished, and how their hands and skin aren't ruff, scared or tan like hers. And then they have those ridiculously restricting clothing. Although San doesn't like it, she has to admit the patterns are pretty and colorful compared to her own dark blue dress that's so raggedy it might rip in half any day now if it gets snagged on something.

And she knows, from seeing men constantly in her forest trying to destroy it, that Ashitaka is special in more ways then one. Not only is his heart kind and his voice warm, his face is no-doubt one of the more refined she's seen. She knows she isn't the only one enamored with him.

She looks down at herself, and then over to him, and feels this weight on her chest that makes breathing hard again. She doesn't like how she feels she's not good enough when she's one of the precious Guardians of the forest, practically a God like her Mother of late and Brothers.

How is it that this one, mere young human makes her feel so insecure about herself?

It's so unnerving that she tries to be even more grungy, even more feral before he comes to see her. Yet as she hears his voice call out, she clenches her hands and thinks how it's a mistake and quickly wips the mud from her face or tries to pat down her fuzzy hair.

Yet when he sees her pop out from the forest to meet him and smiles, he doesn't even seem to realize any of her imperfections and how the two of them look so odd together. Ashitaka brings his arms around San so that she's so tight against his chest his heartbeat echoes in her ears.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers as San gasps in his scent.


	10. Indiscreet Insignia

**Title:** Indiscreet Insignia

**Date:** 11/28/09

**Word Count:** 344

**Genre(s):** Romance, humor

**Characters:** San, Ashitaka, wolf brothers, Kuroku

**Summary:** San gives a proposition that Ashitaka is all too willing to do. But is _he_ the one benefiting from her suggestion...?

.

San's fingers ran through Ashitaka's hair before stopping at his scar right below his eye for a few seconds, and then continuing on to end at his jawline. She smiled when she saw Ashitaka himself smile at her touch, the young man opening his eyes and rolling over onto his side to have a better look at her.

"What is it my Princess?" he asked lovingly as he took one of his own hands to cup over hers that was still on his tanned face.

"I was wondering," she bit her lip for a second before striving forward and saying, "Do you want a marking?"

Ashitaka blinked in shock before his smile came back and he said, "Like those on your cheeks?"

"Yes. I was thinking of putting one on your left side," San said as a smile graced her beautiful face.

At seeing her smiling so purely, Ashitaka's grin widened as well and he eagerly nodded his head before saying in a humbled voice, "I would be honored."

---

Waving her love goodbye, San sighed in happiness before turning to head back to the cave. Along the way, she met up with her brothers who were smirking.

"What is it?" she asked as she jumped onto one of their backs.

"That was very sneaky of you sister," the one she wasn't riding said from the side, his tongue lolling out playfully.

San furrowed her brows and asked, "What?"

The two did their deep laughter before stating, "How you've _marked_ your mate. Your claim and dominance is now so obvious no-one will dare to take him away."

"It's more then that," San argued, "He's more like us now, a part of the clan. That's what I wanted."

"But you still can't deny the perk of no human woman will dare get close to him now."

San tilted her head to the side before a feral grin stretched over her face, "Of course."

---

"YOU'RE _MATCHING_ HER NOW?!" Kuroku yelled out in alarm as he sighted his friend, at to which Ashitaka simply sighed at.


	11. Assurance

**Title****:** Assurance

**Date****:** 2/15/10

**Word Coun****t****:** 409

**Genre(s)****:** (shameless) Romance, general

**Characters****:** San, Ashitaka

**Summary****:** He did promise, but San never thought he'd come so soon.

.

San sighed as she looked out at the landscape that used to be full of dense forest, but was now clusters of bushes and saplings. Knowing that one of her brothers was behind her, she allowed herself to fall back onto his soft white fur and look up into the blue sky.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to simply breath.

But her rare moment of tranquility was interrupted as her brother got up with a start, causing the forest princess to be jolted into a sitting position. Yet before she had time to either snap at him for not warning her before he left or look around in worry, she heard an all-too-familiar voice call, "San?"

Standing up and turning, she saw Ashitaka come out from her stone shelter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock for two reasons; one being that he was here and the second being how her brothers had gone up to him to nudge their noses against his chest, symbolizing 'hello' in a friendly, almost family like, manner.

"I said I'd come visit," he said with a grin as he smoothed the fur of both her brothers before they leaped off, probably going to go patrolling.

"Ashitaka," she said as she couldn't help a girn come to her face, "It's only been _five_ _hours_ since we last saw each other."

"So?" he asked as he started walking closer to her, making the hairs on the back of her neck start to prickle.

"I didn't think you'd visit me so soon," San said, noticing he was only six feet away now.

"I just wanted to see you," he said truthfully as he lifted his arms to hug her.

For a moment, she felt like jumping out of his incoming embrace, yet she simply stayed still and allowed his warm arms to wrap around her lithe body.

"I missed you," he said as he buried his nose in her hair and tightened his grip around her.

She felt like snorting and did. "It hasn't even been half a day."

"Is there a problem with me always wanting to see you?" he asked as he relaxed his grip on her and leaned back to make eye-contact.

Feeling her face heat up for some unknown reason as she continued to stare at his handsome, smiling face, San ducked her head before shaking it and saying, "It's fine," before wrapping her own arms around his torso.


	12. A Summer Descry

**Title:** A Summer Descry

**Date:** 5/2/2010

**Word Count:** 183

**Genre(s):** Drama, General

**Characters:** Kaya

**Summary:** Is it just a trick of the her eyes, or something more?

.

Kaya breathed out deeply as she ran a sleeve over her forehead, getting rid of the sweat that had been stinging her eyes for the last few seconds. Looking up, she shielded her eyes from the bright, mid-day sun and smiled as she took in the bright blue sky.

A bird caught her eye as it flittered high in the air, going in the direction of the forest. Her eyes followed it, but soon she was distracted yet again as she saw something at the top of a nearby cliff face that broke out of the trees.

While she held pride in her good eyesight, whatever was on the cliff was still too far away to see with perfect clarity, so she squinted her eyes to try and focus better.

But what finally focused her eyes enough, what she saw only confused her. Was that a _girl_ on a huge wolf? And, she gasped, was that Ashitaka on Yakul?!

The teenager ducked her head and rubbed her eyes before looking back up to the place again, but whatever she had seen was gone.


	13. In the Beginning

**Title:** In the Beginning

**Date:** 7/9/10

**Word Count:** 428

**Genre(s):** Humor, family, generala

**Characters:** Wolf brother twins, San, Ashitaka

**Summary:** The wolf brothers aren't exactly thrilled when San tells them the news of Ashitaka moving into the den.

.

"Ashitaka is going to stay in the den with us from now on," San declared happily as she stood with the brown-haired youth at the entrance of their cozy cave, both of them with a smile on their tanned faces.

At the statement, the wolf brothers blinked and were shocked silent for a few seconds before they found their voices again and howled out in distain, "What?"

San growled as her eyes narrowed before saying sternly, "I won't have any of that. Since Irontown is fully rebuilt, he wishes to stay with me and I agreed."

"Go find your _own_ love den then! Don't take ours!" one of the brothers whined in self-pity.

Snorting, the princess of the forest declared, "I'm the oldest. This is mine by right."

"Mother picked you up when we were two weeks old!"

"But I was at least a month old when she took me in," San reaffirmed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mumbling in annoyance, the brothers lowered their heads in defeat.

Later that night, as the twins were out on patrol, the young couple sat at the edge of the rock out-cropping, letting their legs hand over the high drop as the dark forest loomed around them.

"I'm sorry for creating such a problem," Ashitaka said as he turned his gaze from the quiet forest to the girl next to him.

San sneered as she leaned into his side affectionately, "It's fine. They're my brothers after all, I knew this would happen."

"I can always just a build a house of find a cave near-"

"No," San interrupted him as her she nuzzled her head under his jawline, the body language more then enough of an explanation to her decline of his idea.

Ashitaka smiled warmly as he leaned closer to her and said, "Thank you," before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't thank her," a voice rippled through the still air from behind the couple, "Thank _us_ for letting you stay here!"

"Yeah!" the second giant wolf chorused his brother as he leaped down, both of them finishing their nightly round of surveillance.

San, very unladylike like usual, snorted and said to Ashitaka, "Just ignore them."

The two brothers felt like snapping back at their sister but as they saw and smelled how happy she was, they decided to let it go. And anyways, they knew they would have many more opportunities to whine, make fun of, or tease her in the future if this human was truly going to stay with them.


	14. Wolfish Tendencies

**Title: **Wolfish Tendencies**  
Date:** 12/17/2011  
**Word Count: **354  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor, FLUFF  
**Characters:** Ashitaka, San  
**Summary:** Where Ashitaka and San act like puppies.

.

Ashitaka watched as San stretched out against the soft grass, her worn clothes jostling around her body as she rolled about. Her brown hair flicked around her face, her eyelashes dark against her flushed cheeks.

"Your skin is going to get itchy," Ashitaka said as he propped himself up from his back and onto his elbows. He truly didn't mean the annoyance his statement hinted at, as he always loved to see San so playful.

She opened her dark eyes and they glittered in the bright sunlight. A moment later they were narrowing and Ashitaka felt the air knocked out of him as she jumped directly onto his chest.

"Well you can take care of that then," she growled in her ear.

"Really?" he asked back with a similar glint in his eyes as he rolled them together.

When they settled, Ashitaka looked down at the pretty creature beneath his elbows. He leaned down and licked the tip of her nose, causing her to squirm and for a low growl to come out from her throat. After a brief smile, he sat up on his knees and moved his hands from cradling her head to her stomach.

She gave a slight, alarming look at him and Ashitaka remembered the canine tendency to show those they trusted their stomachs, to be vulnerable to show trust. When he slowly placed his fingers on her waist, she didn't move away. When he moved his fingers up to feel her ribcage and she only gave a light laugh in response, he felt elation. She wasn't pushing him away.

Feeling brave and wondering just how much of a wolf she was, he dipped his hands beneath her shirt and began scratching her stomach.

Her laughs came out in loud barks and and her body twisted against the grass again, pathetically balling her fists against Ashitaka's chest in a pathetic attempt to get him off.

In the back of his mind Ashitaka realized they were acting like month-old pups, especially when he leaned down and nuzzled her neck with his nose, but he found he couldn't give a care.

.


End file.
